User talk:Diablo./Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:WindClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainlegs (talk) 21:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Funny to Run into you here Wow! Read the heading! Lol...I was curious as to if Oatface had any siblings? 06:14, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind if I roleplay one? Maybe a littermate? Her name would be Spiderface. 06:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Are you going to make their parents? 07:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) The Pack Hey do you want a messenger in my group.? I actually plan to have my messenger the head messenger die. 06:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bloo you want MC of the mountain runners? 02:23, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Heya! I was sad to see you left WCCRP! Man but anyway what's up? 05:15, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow! Nice! I'm just watching movies like Fast and Furious and Abduction. 05:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah they are the next one they don't and it's just a pattern 22:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Also it seems to be causing some confusion but is it okay if I use the photo I have in Cinderpaw's page? Cuz honestly I see nothing wrong with it 22:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Charart Requests? Hey could you take a couple charge request? 22:34, July 14, 2015 (UTC) It's honestly as close as I could find, but if you could find a better one I'm up for it I'll use that pic on someone else. 22:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking maybe Cinderpaw/sky's chars? I'd do it but my laptop broke.that's all and I like that pic that'd be great 22:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) welp Thanks man can you post in Highstones rp? 23:03, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I have a idea plot thingie for Darkstorm if your open 01:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Maybe he could somehow fall in love with a cat I have one open if so Tallwing..and she has kits and they're apart of a big prophecy that Cinderpaw gets? 01:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Oooh that's great! 01:22, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if maybe over time Orchidsnow and Antheart could become mates? It's cool if not. Also if you want you can have Squirrelfang's mate or sibling 12:04, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Indominus Hey are you bringing Indominus onto here? I'm asking as I am, but ger mother will be SJA with a diff name. Yo— Minkclaw 18:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Antheart & co Hey fam, just letting you know that all characters pixels must be approved on the approval page. So with that said, I looked into Antheart's adult image and saw that it wasn't approved so that'll have to be removed and put on the approval page.— Minkclaw 15:57, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Also would you mind if I had Anakin. I had plans on bringing him on here.— Minkclaw 16:14, February 16, 2016 (UTC) No, but I'll be on Skype later. And yea sure, Anakin can be deceased.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Also, if your up for it. Can we have a family of cats in the Flock that will later be the founding cats of The Horsemen if you want to bring that on here?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Ok, guess I'll just base a character off of Anakin...— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat?Legit Boss 05:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey could you archive the clans? I can't because I'm mobile and they haven't been archived in a while.Legit Boss 23:15, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey I was wondering if you could make a pic for the botc wordmark? like maybe the founders or something up there similar to wccrp if need be I can elaborate. Also would you do Sorrelstar, Dipperstorm, and Heronstar's chars? Legit Boss 23:45, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Rad! i own i think one or two of the leaders but I do know Robinstar, Adderstar, Skystar, Laburnumstar, and Troutstar are the main founders. Legit Boss 23:52, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Legit Boss 02:17, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam. What's Heronstar's and Troutstream's kittens descriptions gonna be? Legit Boss 14:50, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll have a small tom idk the name yet. Anyway, can you post I can rp for a bit but then i gotta crash. Legit Boss 06:07, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Re Hey fam, can you post?Legit Boss 22:18, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Posted fam Legit Boss 00:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Questions Anyway, whats up? When would DipperXSnake happen? Legit Boss 01:16, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. Legit Boss 01:21, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. Legit Boss 01:22, February 28, 2016 (UTC) That works. Deadfoot can move there later on after he kills someone. Legit Boss 01:26, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Can you post in ThC and stuff and maybe even ShadowClan. Legit Boss 16:44, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Activity Hey do you think you could help me in making this wiki active again? Legit Boss 16:13, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I can work on that. I've been busy too because I'm looking for a job so I'll be fairly active all of summer until I can actually get a laptop. Legit Boss 18:27, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re; How soon would Snake and dipper Dipper become mates? It hinkmifmits prettynsoon, their first lotter shouldn't be long after thatbwith two kits maybe? Legit Boss 06:41, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Re; We haven't talked in ages, hope everything's going okay. I was wondering if your still planning on being active here because Dipperfang spawn sounds adorable tbh Legit Boss 20:50, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Legit Boss 05:16, July 2, 2016 (UTC) PS Do you have the link for photoshop? Legit Boss 05:58, July 2, 2016 (UTC) chat? Legit Boss 18:27, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Yo chat? Legit Boss 00:08, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Chat hey if you're not too busy chat? Legit Boss 17:18, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Activity Hey I was wondering when you'd be active enough to post soon at least once a week? Because right now WindClan's on a rampage and I've got quite a plot for WC. Also we need to do Spiderclaw/star's life ceremony. Legit Boss 05:48, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Legit Boss 07:25, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Do you still use Skype? If not can you get on chat? Legit Boss 00:21, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Legit Boss 01:48, July 11, 2016 (UTC)